


In The Mountains

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius and James snuggle and talk about living in the mountains.





	In The Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless and pure fluff. The usual. 
> 
> For the prompt: “Could you do an established relationship k married or engaged you pick) and Sirius loves the outdoors, especially during the winter, but he gets cold and when he comes inside he crawls inside of James' shirt and they cuddle”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/173120730550/could-you-do-an-established-relationship-k-married)

Sirius took a deep breath through his nose, feeling the cold air pierce into him, making him feel alive in a heady way. When the air was like this, he wanted to move to a cabin in the mountains with James and spend the rest of his life up there. 

Even when the air wasn’t like this he wanted to, but it was so much more pronounced while surrounded by it. With a James in one hand, and a mountain with clean, crisp air and trees and a lake in the other, why would he ever want to leave? As it stood, he could only convince James to a week long visit every now and then because of his schedule as a Quidditch coach. 

He shivered as he exhaled, giving the world around him a wistful look. He levered himself up, feeling his hips creak at the movement even though James insisted they weren’t old enough for that to happen. The boulder beneath him was ice cold, but he hadn’t realised that it had seeped through his trousers until he stood. James was right, he really should get a long coat. 

He wiped his shoes off before going in the cabin even though he didn’t think they’d gotten dirty. He walked in the door and wiped his feet again out of habit before taking his shoes off and setting them by James’s (relatively unused) ones. He unwound the scarf and took off his coat, leaving on the jumper underneath because, as previously mentioned, his arse was freezing. Come to think of it, with the warm air of the cabin around him, it highlighted the bright spots of cold skin. He wasn’t even  _ aware _ of his ears most of the time, but now he knew they were getting warmer. 

He shuffled towards the couch where James was laying down, watching the telly. Sirius crawled up next to him, lifting James’s shirt as he moved to stick his head between the fabric and James’s stomach. 

James twitched at the contact, hand automatically coming to Sirius’s shoulder. He gave the head shaped lump a curious look, even as he relaxed and rubbed at Sirius’s shoulder. “You alright there, love?” 

Sirius turned his face in towards James’s soft stomach and snuffled. 

“Am I a personal heater or a husband?” 

“Both,” Sirius answered, voice muffled. “You’re very talented.” 

James chuckled. “Love you too.” 

Sirius hummed and kissed James’s stomach (just because it was the closest piece of him, not for any ulterior motives like the way it made James blush). “Love you.” 

“...Jamie?” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you think we could live here? Permanently? One day?” After James retired, and after Remus and Peter finally settled down together (twenty years in the making), and after Sirius gave up on his warm climate garden because he wasn’t willing to abandon it quite yet. 

“Yeah,” James agreed easily. “One day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
